


The Gift

by Hazel_Redflower



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Ben Solo and Poe totally knew each other growing up, Childhood Friends, Gen, Hux and Snoke are only briefly mentioned, Implied/Referenced Torture, In an odd way that frustrates him, Not Canon Compliant, Past Torture, Poe Dameron Hurts So Prettily, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Protective Kylo Ren, They Don't Actually Appear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazel_Redflower/pseuds/Hazel_Redflower
Summary: Kylo has an important decision to make.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron & Knights of Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	The Gift

Kylo Ren wasn't sure why he kept coming back here. 

He looked at the door to holding cell 64949. His Master’s voice hissed quietly in his head, Snoke was forever accusing him of being too sentimental for his own good. He could deny it to General Hux, he could try denying it to his Master’s face, but he could not deny it to himself. 

He was sentimental. 

Sentiment was the exact reason why he found himself staring at the otherwise unremarkable door. He knew what was inside, he knew who was inside. Poe Dameron was a specter from Ben Solo’s past. The two boys had been friends, childhood playmates to one another. Kylo Ren had left Poe Dameron behind on the night Ben Solo died, he had never expected to see him again. 

And yet, the pilot lay behind the metal door. 

It had been a matter of course to take the pilot prisoner after he had shown up on Jakku. It hadn’t bothered Kylo to interrogate him, to mind-probe him until he had the information that he wanted. Poe had been dragged away howling with protest, had later screamed in agnozied torment until he lost consciousness. But that did not bother Kylo. 

What bothered him now was the uncertainty over the pilot’s fate. It wasn’t his usual place to question what happened to prisoners after he interrogated them, he wasn’t good with little details like that, he preferred to work away at the bigger picture. So he had made a habit of leaving such things to General Hux. 

No doubt Hux had plans for the pilot. A public execution perhaps? Kylo knew the propaganda potential of such an event would be tempting to the young General. Or would Hux be tempted further by the thought of reconditioning the pilot into being a loyal member of The First Order? The General held his reconditioning program in high regard, he was always boasting about it’s “excellent results”.

Kylo began to pace, the thought of whatever Hux could be planning to do with Poe unsettled him. He should not care about what happened to the pilot. He was an enemy and furthermore was an unwelcome reminder of his own wretched past!

It was only because of lingering sentimental feelings that he was even here, worrying over the pilot! He should just get on with it already! Either leave the pilot to whatever fate had left in store for him or kill him himself! That particular thought made Kylo pause and turn towards the cell door again. Yes, if he killed Poe, then he would be rid of this sentiment! If the pilot were dead, he would not need to concern himself with what happened to him afterwards. The whole affair would be over and done. 

Kylo Ren opened holding cell 64949’s door. He marched inside, right up to the interrogation chair the pilot was currently slumped in. He raised his dominant hand, a snapped neck would be a quick, clean death for Poe Dameron. He raised his hand…. 

He couldn’t do it.   
Oh he tried to, how he tried to do it. But as he stared at Poe’s bloodied face, listened to the quiet little wheezes he made as he drew breath, stroked that mass of sweaty, curly hair…. 

The dark side wouldn’t come to him. Completely eluded him.

Normally such an inability to do a simple task would enrage him, set him to slashing at random walls and consoles with his lightsaber. But he only felt hollow now. He cupped Poe’s cheek and rubbed it with his thumb, he sighed. If he couldn’t kill him, then he needed to do something else with him. He couldn’t keep Poe on the Finalizer with him, it wasn’t as if he cared about Hux’s doubtlessly unsupportive opinion of such a thing, but he did care about what his Master would think. 

Snoke would not approve. He would likely make him bring Poe before him and then either kill him himself, or force Kylo to do so. He would do it as soon as he found out, which wouldn’t take long. Kylo never could get anything past his Master. 

But perhaps there was another place he could keep Poe. Somewhere where Kylo’s word was law. Somewhere occupied by those most loyal to him. 

The Knights of Ren were puzzled but accepting when Master Ren dropped off the Resistance pilot and instructed them to keep watch over him. They investigated the pilots strange clothes, bandaged his wounds and threw a blanket over him as they waited for him to wake up. What an odd gift they’re Master had given them.


End file.
